


Louds of Rage

by Ralte



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bori - Freeform, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Family, Fashion & Couture, Final fight, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Humor, Lobby, Love, No retreat no surrender, Rescue, Romance, Shipping, Sisterhood, Streets of Rage - Freeform, Whipping, double dragon, suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralte/pseuds/Ralte
Summary: Gangs have taken control of Royal Woods? And they've kidnapped Bobby! There's only one way this mess can be solved... And that is where the Louds are going to play a role. Follow Leni and Lori as they fight their way through hordes of thugs while searching for their captured friends.(Summary by Tziput13)
Relationships: Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Kudos: 1





	Louds of Rage

**Author's Note:**

> **Are you ready to rumble?  
>  Are you ready to rage?  
> Are you ready to read?**
> 
> **When start to read about this incredible adventure of Lori & Leni Loud.**
> 
> **More about the inspiration of this work in the notes at the end.**
> 
> **And I want of course thank my proofreader ultrabud2 for proofreading this chapter.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: David Leatherman is not the Gang-Boss**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A peaceful day, the sun was shining, some clouds were giving cooling shadows to the Earth beneath and the beings living on it them and the air was dry and comfortable on the skin. 

Bobby Santiago, the Jack-of-All-Trades worker and boyfriend of one Lori Loud, was on his way to Royal Woods. It was a warm summer day and he was using the bus to reach his destination of Royal Woods, Michigan. More specifically, 1216 Franklin Avenue.

He was texting the absent Lori some messages when the bus was abruptly halted.  
“Hmmm?”  
Bobby looked out the window. He wasn’t seeing anything interesting outside, a tree there, a house there and a man in some clothes gleamed in cyan neon with diagonal brown neon stripes.

“What, or who, is this?”

“One of our pals, buddy.”

Bobby turned around and saw a woman with puprle-neon gleaming hair. He jumped up in surprise and asked: “Who are you and- URGH!”

The woman had punched him in the stomach and he fell unconscious.

“No questions now,” she said as she slung him over her shoulder and left the bus. Outside, there was an entire gang dressed in neon-colored outfits, neon-colored accessories and neon-colored hair.

“We have our target, Neon Demons” she said to them. “Time to get him to our hideout.”

The gang called “Neon Demons” shouted cheerful and many jumped and moved exaggeratedly around, like wild animals that had too much energy.

“We can celebrate when we are home, now come!”

* * *

_It is the year 2020. All of the sudden, several gangs have come out of the woodwork and overtook all of Royal Woods practically overnight. They roam the streets, robbing/abducting/attacking anyone they want, the rich, the poor, the left, the right, the strong, the weak, the smart and the stupid. The police can barely hold their positions against them, and for every gang member they are able to arrest, two more seem to pop up to send a police officer to a hospital._

_On top of that, the gangs are in the middle of a war for the total control of Royal Woods and the title for the “Grand Shaded Boss” of the gangs terrorizing Royal Woods._

_Rumors say there is already one, though, and the current battles are only show. Show to cover the massive cases of abduction carried out by the different gangs._

_Now, only two women are able to bring peace back to Royal Woods and stop these gangs from continuously terrorizing their home. Only two women with the strength, speed, technique and wits to overcome these incredible threats._

* * *

“Leni, you literally don’t eat those Tide Pods.”

“But like, it looks like a fun challenge. At least that is what this classmate told me.”

“One that gets you a trip to the hospital,” Lori put her foot down and took the tide pods away from Leni. “And I’ll have to exchange a few words with that classmate of yours later as well.”

Lori and Leni Loud, the eldest of the Loud family children, were walking down the street and on their way home from a party where Bobby didn’t appear.  
The eldest Loud sibling, a blonde girl with large well-combed blonde hair, light-blue tank-top, brown-shorts and light-blue shoes was worried about her boyfriend, she didn’t think even for a second that he stood her up. She looked annoyed-serious right now. No message from her Booboo-Bear. She had tried to contact him, but that hadn’t produced any results, neither trying to phone him.

“He will be totally fine,” Leni said, trying to reassuring Lori and smiled friendly. She wore a sea foam green dress with white frills and triangular sleeves, red hoop earrings, white sandals topped with green bows and a pair of black sunglasses was placed on her forehead. She had a very friendly, if slightly simple, expression. “He is smart, I doubt anything bad happened to him.”

Then, a zeppelin suddenly appeared in the sky with a giant screen each on a side. On it appeared a shadowy figure and, in the background, left of the shadowy being was Bobby, unconscious and bound to a chair and gagged as well.

“Royal Woods, I am the Grand Shaded Boss. I have taken complete and utter control of the criminal gangs in this town. Beware of my power, Royal Woods, nobody is safe, nobody is free anymore, like that young Latino behind me. You will answer to me, obey me, or you shall face my wrath.  
The reign of the Grand Shade Boss has begun! LIKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!”

The screen went black.

“A totally strange laugh,” said Leni. “Like, I don’t know about you, but it sounds crazy.”

“ASSHOLE!” Lori suddenly shouted.

“I don’t think it is right to call him that just for a strange laugh,” Leni scolded Lori.

“No, for kidnapping Bobby!”

“Oh, yes that is a good reason. We should get and rescue him.”

“We are high school students, Leni,” said Lori agitated. “We can’t take on a gang-boss that has enough resources for a Zeppelin.” Lori looked back at the zeppelin. “Why does a Street-Gang boss have a zeppelin?”

“He has to make his announcements somehow.”

“Has he never heard of YouTube?”

“He probably doesn’t want to deal with false video claims, demonetization and channel terminations,” suggested Leni.

Lori made an expression like a stone, unable to respond to what her sister just said. She looked around and then spotted two strange people nearby, harassing some children. They wore black jackets with black gelled hair and the male one was also wearing sparkling plastic jeans and didn’t seem to care that they were harassing little children in the open.

They were members of the infamous always leather clad gang called the “Leather Guard”.

“Give me all your money!” demanded one of the thugs, the male one.

“We don’t have money, please let us go!” begged the little child.

“Oh, you want to do this the hard way?” asked the female thug. “We will see if your money is more important to you than bones that are not broken.”

“STOP!”

Leni shouted the above words as she jumped towards the gang members and kicked the male one in the face, sending him to the ground.

“HOW DARE YOU WEAR THOSE JEANS!” shouted Leni. “Oh, and also, stop harassing kids!”

Lori couldn’t believe what she just saw. “Did those people just want to break the bones of little kids on purpose?”

The female one reacted fast, pulling out a knife and running to stab at Leni. She jumped back and wanted to mount a defense, but Lori was already behind the female thug and kicked her between the legs. Contrary to popular belief, that place on the female body was also sensitive. With a high-pitched whimper, the young woman crumpled to the ground.

Before either of the two could get up again, Leni sat onto the male one and Lori onto the female.

“Where is Roberto Santiago?” Lori wanted to know.

“***** you!”

“If you were Bobby, I would think about it.”

“Like, you better tell us where Bobby is,” demanded Leni, who also was taking the sparkly jeans from the gang member to burn them. “Like, now.”

“Nobody knows where the boss is,” explained the female goon, growling. “They only appear on screens or use devices like smartphones to give orders.”

“When, who and where is your commanding boss?” demanded Lori with an ice-cold tone.

“You want “Larry Leather”? He is in the old leather fabric fabrik.”

“Fabric fabrik?” Leni repeated, confused.

“Sorry,” said the female goon. “My German slipped through. I meant to say the old Leather Fabric Factory.”

Lori started to bind the female crook to a bench with her own leather jacket. “Leni, we should get the police and convince them to raid that factory. If Bobby or information about his whereabouts is in there, then… Leni?”

Leni was already finished tying up the male gang member to a lantern post and had talked to the kids to know if they would be okay. After she was sure the kids would get safely back to their parents, instead of returning to Lori, she walked into the direction of the leather fabric factory. “Are you coming, Lori? Bobby needs us.”

“Sure, let us storm a factory full of violent gang members on our own,” said Lori sarcastically.

“Exactly my sentiment,” said Leni, having not noticed the sarcasm. “We will destroy them!”

Lori’s eyes went big for a moment. “You suggest we take on the united criminal gangs of Royal Woods to rescue my boyfriend and put an end to their reign of terror alone!?”

Leni nodded. “We can do it, we got those two thugs on our own.”

“Two weak children harassing gang members are not the same as a semi-organized army of hardened gang members.”

“We take them out one after another,” explained Leni with determined favor. “We just have to be fast, our breaks to be short and our attacks have to hit hard. Then we can win this fight.”

Lori leaned her head to the right and looked incredulously at her sister. “Are you high?”

“No, I am on the ground. You can see that, silly.”

“Yes, I am the “silly” one here, Leni,” said Lori, her voice drowning in dry sarcasm.

“Let’s go,” said Leni, making her way to the Fabric Factory.

Lori sighed. “Well, I can’t let her run into danger alone,” she said in a defeated manner and followed her.

* * *

“I see five people on the roof, five more at the main entrance,” observed Lori from the roof of another building through a pair of binoculars. “We should look for a back entrance. Leni, do you see if- Leni?”

Leni was nowhere around anymore. She had accompanied Lori to the roof, but now she was gone. Lori looked through her binoculars in fear of a certain assumption, and she was right. Leni was down there, walking towards the main entrance.

The guards intercepted her. Lori was not sure what she was saying, but as one of the guards grabbed her arm and she responded with a kick to his groin, Lori was on her way to help Leni. 

“Oh, Leni, what did you think to accomplish? That they let you in?”

As she reached the fight, two of the “Leather Guard” gang-members already lay unconscious on the ground. The other three showed ingenuity via attacking all at once. Leni jumped over one of them and pulled one of their legs away with the other before tackling another to the ground.

“Leni, are you crazy?” asked Lori who grabbed a female leather clad goon and threw her against a male one who was just tackled by Leni. “You could have been killed.”

“Only against five people? I doubt it. They are not our siblings.”

Lori, with a deadpan expression and having another “Leather Guard” member in a nelson, just said: “Good point.”

After beating up this lot, the two kicked open the main entrance and shouted in unison: “We are Lori and Leni of the Loud Clan! Tell us what we want to know or-”

They saw themselves confronted with several dozen “Leather Guard” members. Many held weapons like bats, pipes, wrenches, sticks, machetes and one or two even carried a gun.

“And what now, Leni?” asked Lori.

“Crowd Control.”

“I know how to do that with our siblings, but them?”

“We just use our voices.”

“What are you waiting for?” asked a voice over a loudspeaker on one of the walls. “Attack!”

They wanted to, but in that moment, Lori and Leni shouted in unison: “STOP!”  
And that was what the assembled gang members did, the words were shouted with such force and such intensity, they for a moment obeyed. Enough time for Lori and Leni to run up to the line, let their fists fly and made her way through the enemy line.

Leaving several gang members groaning and lying on the ground, the others turned around, shouting vulgar curses at the two intruders and following them. The two oldest Loud children ran between piles of finished stripes of leather. Between having to fight several Leather Guard goons there, the piles were a pretty good cover. 

“Leni, push the leather on them!”

Leni did as she was ordered and tackled one of the piles, burying several Leather Guards under a bulk of their identification. Lori did the same to another gaggle of them and they continued that way until an especially big gang member appeared and forced the two Louds away from the piles while the remaining gang members cleared the area to let the new arrival take over.

He wore a brown leather jacket that hardly covered his massive chest while his red leather jeans and black leather boots covered their respective body parts pretty well. He had no hair, but he did sport a thick and voluminous dark-blue beard which covered almost all of his face except his big eyes, which were completely Penn Blue, the sclera, the pupil all had the same color as the iris.

“Do you think he will be difficult to beat?” Lori asked her sister.

The big man produced a big club wrapped in hard-leather from his back and swung it aggressively through the air.

“Maybe a bit more difficult than the others here.”

He slugged at the two girls with a large swing and they stepped back and back. The weapon gave him a big range and kept the two away. He swung again and again, knocking the remaining piles to the ground. 

Lori, looking around, saw a glass bottle besides an unconscious gang member. Not thinking for too long, she grabbed it and threw it at the head of the blue-bearded guy. It hit him in the face, making him grunt and shake his head from the pain. This was a good enough opening for Leni to run forth and attack his left side, letting her fists ram into the unprotected left side of that big man’s body.

“Bluebeard of Bearmont,” shouted the Loudspeaker. “Crush them. I don’t want them to reach me.”

Coming through the pain, Bluebeard punched Leni with enough force to send her to the ground.

“Leni!”

The fashionista came back onto her feet quick enough and got onto a battle stance. “Any ideas, Lori?”

“We attack him from both sides. That will keep him from defending himself properly.”

Lori attacked from the front, forcing Bluebeard to face her. Which gave Leni the time to jump on his back and attack his head with her fists. He quickly grabbed her and threw her against Lori in retaliation.

“Plan B,” said Lori as she got up and helped Leni up as well. “We stay together and give him double the attacks from the front.”

Lori and Leni ran up to the big bearded guy and kicked them together in the stomach, which did something. He shouted in pain and then in wrath, slugging at the two with his club and even grazing them. Both tried to dodge his attacks, which was not so difficult because he was slower than them. Still, even the grazing hurt and Lori was even hit at one time with her defense down. She stumbled back from the hit and almost lost her balance. It would have become worse if she hadn’t been prepared for it. 

“Keep your club away from my sister, like forever!”

Leni dodged under another swing and hit the hand holding the club. It made the hand flinch and the grip around the club loosen. Enough time for Lori to jump up and kick that big brute in the face. He responded with a head butt against Lori’s body, which sent her back a few feet and she barely landed on her feet.

“We have to get rid of him, we need something that will take him out fast,” Lori talked to herself. “If we continue to fight like this, we might lose.”

Looking around, she spotted an open hatch at the end of one of the conveyer belts.  
“Perfect! Leni, lure the big guy over here!”

Leni did that via taking weapons scattered around on the ground and throwing them at the big guy. He was either hit or able to repel them, but in any case, he came closer to Leni for retaliation. Leni walked backwards and almost fell into the open hatch if it wasn’t for Lori who held her and pulled her back.

“Good work, now we have to push this hooligan into the hole.”

“But he is a human, not a golf ball,” criticized Leni. “This is not the time for your hobby.”

“Leni, Golfing is literally the last thing on my mind,” growled Lori annoyed, dodging another swing. “Get in position!”

Leni hit the big bearded man from Beaumont, moving him closer to the hole and Lori looked around for the perfect weapon to push him down. She found it as she saw an iron golf club on the ground. 

“10? Perfect!”

She ran towards the big man’s backside, preparing to strike. “Leni was wrong; this is the right time for my hobby.”

With a hard swing, she hit the back of Bluebeard’s back and he stumbled forwards, missing Leni who jumped out of the way and with a scream, he fell down the hole. He fell and fell and fell… 6 feet onto a pile of leather.

“Leni, turn on the machine!”

Leni, looking at the machine, found the lever to activate it and it came to life rattling and rumbling and started to process more leather.

“FASTER!”

Leni found a dial to adjust the speed and cranked it up. Fast freshly made leather came out of the machine, being transported on the conveyer and into the hole where Bluebeard was surprised as leather started to fall on his head. Grunting angrily, the massive person tried to heave their sizable body out of the hole, but metrics of metrics of leather coming out of the machine and landing on him made that difficult for him.

“Bluebeard goes down the hole,” said Lori and Leni simultaneously and they jumped on his head, one after another. This finally did the trick; he lost his grip, fell down and got buried under the merciless avalanche of the leather falling on him.

“Time to beat up the boss,” Lori decided now, turning towards the possible location of the boss of the “Leather Guard”. A quadratic office built into the wall but also placed above everything else in this fabric factory. 

“You may have beaten Bluebeard of Beaumont, but you can’t beat me. Come up to me if you dare.”

Lori and Leni did. They had to beat up a few remaining Leather Guard thugs, but they finally reached the office and busted down the door. 

Sitting at the office table, waiting for them, was a man dressed from head to toe in leather. Completely in leather, brown leatherjacket, brown leather jeans, brown leather shoes, arms wrapped in brown leather stripes with brown leather knuckledusters, his head was wrapped as well in leather stripes, letting him look partly like a mummy with only a big hole for his eyes that glowed threateningly white from within the darkness. 

“You leather-lare-dare enter the office of:”

LEATHER LARRY:  
_Lord of Leather, Master of the Leather Guard, Ruler over the Leather Factory and passionate crystal collector._

“You raw hides will make a nice addition to my armor,” threatened the man of leather. “That is the fate of all who cross the Leather Guard.”

“That is not human skin your leather is made of,” Leni observed. “Those are from cows.”

Leather Larry’s eyes were like stone. “How in the name of a cow’s rawhide would you know that?”

Leni threw her hair behind her shoulder in an arrogant manner. “When it comes to fabric of any kind, I know the difference. Human skin is way thinner.”

“I am scared to ask how you know how human skin made into leather looks.”

“I needed to learn about the different types of leather for my passion of fashion, and that included anthropodermic bibliopegy, which explains how to bind books with human skin.”

For a moment, Lori had a hard time to swallow that Leni was saying words that usually only came out of Lisa’s mouth. “Whatever. Leather Larry, capitulate and give us the location of all the people you and your gang have kidnapped, right now.”

“This information is as sensitive as Nubuck Sueded Grain,” said Leather Larry in a serious tone. “You will get nothing from me. Just a quick whipping from my kangaroo leather belts.”

“We beat your entire gang and your strongest member,” Lori reminded him. “Think about this first. You will only receive a lot of pain now when you try to fight us alone without a chance of winning. Please consider-”

Leni interrupted her via grabbing an empty beer can from one of the old file cabinets in the room and throwing it at Leather Larry’s head. “Like, we will beat you up badly!”

Leather Larry whipped the thing away from him with one of his kangaroo belts.  
“Very well. Leather fight begin!”

Lori looked over to Leni and pinched her nose. “Why did you literally throw a beer can at him? I could have solved this diplomatically.”

Leni shrugged. “It wouldn’t totally have worked, not in this type of situation.”

Leather Larry jumped on his desk, two leather belts of kangaroo in his hands, and started to attack. His two belts shot out like hungry snakes targeting some tasty morsel mice and they hit their targets, the two older Loud Siblings.

“OUCH!” they remarked in unison. They had been hit on their heads and stumbled back. The whipping leathery guy continued his assault, attacking the two fighters who could only dodge.

“Leni, you are the fashion expert, what can we do against kangaroo belts?” asked Lori, ducking under another lashing.

Leni, jumping over a lashing, was thinking. “Like, we could direct the fashion world into a direction where kangaroo belts will be totally out. That could take a month or two, though.”

Lori grabbed a pipe that lay on the ground and threw it at Larry, but he whipped that away. “This is not what I mean. How do they get around these NOW?”

Leni thought about it for a moment. “With the right tool, I could cut them to pieces. This factory should have it, probably in one of the machines.”

“Yeah, ‘cause this is the ideal time for a scavenger hunt,” replied Lori sarcastically. “Go for it, I’ll cover your back.”

Leni wanted to go for a run, but Leather Larry was wary. “Don’t run, I’ll leather have you leave another way.” He whipped at her feet and it wrapped around her ankles. With a hard pull, Leni was flipped from her feet and flung through the air and through a window frame where the glass was missing.

“LENI!”  
Lori, worried but still keeping her head above the clouds, took 10 bottles into her arms and continued to throw them despite Leather Larry easily repelling them. But it brought Lori near enough the Leather Guard leader to grab him and jump out of the same window Leni had been thrown through with him.

She landed on a conveyor belt with Leather Larry under her and was tossed down by the fiend a second after. “My leather protects me, but it will destroy you, blondie!”

Lori came back up, ignoring what Larry had said while backing away from a furious flurry of whipping attacks. “Leni?”

“I am here, Lori!”

Lori looked over where the voice was coming from. Leni was at one of the machines, looking inside for something. “Leni?”

“I am looking for a certain type of knife!” shouted Leni. “It should be in there. Like, can you cover my back again? But better this time?”

Lori, feeling kind of guilty, nodded. “Just make it quick, that guy- OUCH!”

Leather Larry had managed to connect two hits on Lori’s body with his belt-whips. “No knife of my factory will leather these belts.”

Lori, in response, managed to catch another swing of one of the whips midair. She had one weapon under control, but the other continued to harass her and she had difficulties to dodge it like this, but at least her enemy also had some problems to move properly.

“You can’t beat the “Leather Guard” and esleatherly not the “United Gang Federation of Royal Woods,” boasted the Whipeteer. “I will give your lashed bodies to the Grand Shade Boss as trophies.”

“I think we’ll take your leather belts as trophies instead,” Lori suggested, barely dodging another whip attack. “Now, be good and COME OVER HERE!”

Lori started to pull at the belt she was holding, pulling the enemy towards her with as powerful pulls as she was able to conjure. It was quite the challenge to do this while dodging more whippings.

After 10 seconds, the leather-clad boss realized he couldn’t win the tug of war and changed tactics. He jumped forward and over Lori, much to her surprise. Then, he ran around Lori with surprising speed until she was wrapped around in the kangaroo belt.

“I’ll have you know, collared in my leather.”

Lori just screamed in response, a scream loud enough to surprise the gang boss. He covered his ears, which gave Lori time to loosen the leather around her body and slip out.

Before she was able to grab the whips, Leather Larry regained composure and jumped away from her onto a table where his underlings surely did the usual gangster stuff like playing cards, knife games, drinking hard alcoholic beverages or trading Ace Savvy collector cards.

“I’ll whip you good! LEATHERWHIP DANCE!”

Dancing like an elegant assassin on the table, the long kangaroo belts flew through the air, hitting everyone and everything. The chaotic and elegant dance made dodging very difficult for Lori, and she couldn’t take her eyes off her enemy. But her luck and dexterity were running out, and a whiplash grabbed her by her legs. She fell down and Leather Larry jumped in the air, ready to bring down his dangerous whips with maximum impact.

“DOUBLE KANGAROO LEATHER JUMP STRIKE!”

But before the belts could connect, a table flew in from the side and hit the gang-boss of the Leather Guard in the side, tossing him and his whips away from Lori. The oldest Loud child looked over where that table had come from and she looked at Leni, exhausted from lifting the table. “I got them,” she said and showed Lori the blades she had removed from the machine.

The blades used to cut even the thickest leather were still attached to two long holders, making it easier to hold them in hands. The blades were each 3,2 feet long. 

Lori took one of the blades and, along with Leni, she got into a fighting stance. As the gang boss came onto his feet again, he looked angrily at the two females.  
“I will take those blades from you and cut you into little pieces with them!”

He swung his belts at the blade wielding hands. The two sisters swung their blades wildly through the air. It resulted in several little pieces of the kangaroo made whips flying through the air and falling to the ground.

“Stay away from me!” Leather Larry shouted, coming closer and targeted their legs next. His sudden offensive took the two females by surprise, but they jumped over the attack, rotated in the air and hacked the belts, making them another few inches shorter. They landed on the feet and ran up to the gang boss.

“Why didn’t I secure the leather cutting equipment better?”

“It was pretty secure,” said Leni. “Like, I would have been faster otherwise in removing them from the machines.”

“Whatever. Good work. And now: ATTACK LENI!”

Both ran towards the whipeteer in unison. Leather Larry saw the end coming. There was no way he could win now, but he made a last ditch effort. He attacked and attacked and attacked even more, but his whip got sliced to pieces, the two Louds coming closer and closer. 

Finally, the whips were completely ruined and both Louds held their blades to Leather Larry’s neck in a scissor cross.

“Do it!” shouted the leather-themed gang boss. “I will not beg.”

“Where is Roberto Santiago?” Lori demanded to know. “Where are all the kidnapped people?”

“Each gang watches over a portion,” growled Larry. “The other gangs will be prepared now. Some of my guys will warn them of your coming.”

“Like, they better prepare then,” said Leni in a chirpy tone before she and Lori KO’d him together, smashing their feet against each side of the head. After securing him with some of his own belts, binding him to one of the industrial machines, the two started to search for the kidnapped people. 

“Roberto?”

“Bobby, are you here?” shouted Leni. “We totally want to rescue you. Also, I liked the shirt you wore in that video, it looked fabulous. Probably even while the “Neon Demons” kidnapped you.”

“Sssshhh, Leni, I think I hear something.”

A bump was heard. Then another one and another. It came from a door on which the words “Storage Room/Cellar” were written. The two placed themselves on both sides on the door like two members of a SWAT unit. Lori nodded, Leni nodded back and Lori opened the door. Falling through the door was Luna, bound in several purple belts and gagged with a piece of brown leather. 

“Luna, I know purple is your color, but those belts look atrocious on you.”

“Leni, literally stop talking fashion and help me free our sister!”

Cutting the leather belts away with their blades, Luna was greeted by a double embrace. Luna embraced her older siblings back. “Dudes, thank you for rescuing me. What are you doing here?”

“We came here to search for Bobby,” explained Lori. She quickly added: “B-but we didn’t know you were here. How did you end up at this place?”

“I’ll explain this to you mates while we free the others.”

Luna led them down. The cellar had been remodeled; many of rooms that once stored leather, now had prisoners. All were bound and gagged with leather belts and squirming around trying to get out of this leatherly hell.

“We were brought here after we were captured during a rock concert I was visiting with Sam, my other bandmates and Chuck,” Luna told her sisters while they opened the doors and started to free the kidnapped victims. “They were transported elsewhere.”

“How did you manage to get out of your cells, but not your bindings?” asked Lori confused.

“Managed to K.O. a guy who checked on us,” said Luna. “I jumped out of the cell before thinking to search for something on his body to cut me loose, but then I was out of the cell and the door fell shut behind me.”

“Like, you got lucky we were here in time,” said Leni, loosening the binding belts of somebody. “You should call the police and wait them to get the other prisoners to safety and arrest this lot.”

“No, way dudes!” Luna protested. “I have to rescue my bandmates, my roadie and the woman I love. I’ll come with you.”

“As your oldest sister, I order you to go home.”

“No!” said Luna firmly. “I’ll come with you. Whether you like it or not.”

Luna’s insistence was heavy in her voice. Lori knew that no threat would get Luna to stay out of this. “If you aren’t careful and get hurt, you will be grounded for a month.”

“Okay, Lori. I will help you two as best as I can. Even when we rescue Sam, my band and Chuck, I will stay with you until Bobby is safe and sound.”

LUNA JOINED THE GROUP!

“Leni, why did you have this with you?” Lori wanted to know about the shield with the text “LUNA JOUNED THE GROUP!”

“I made it quickly right now,” said Leni casually. “I had the feeling that Luna would want to come with us.”

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose. “Whatever. First of all: We literally should phone the rest of the family to be sure they are okay. Leni and I’ll do that, Luna, you search for something that can give us a lead to the next gang base.”

While trying to reach the other family members was fruitless, Luna quickly found something in the office Leather Larry had used as his quarters. On a Laptop without any password protection, Luna found the other base locations of the other gangs with ease. Also information about the number of people transported elsewhere, but not who specifically.

“Download all of this,” ordered Lori. “And then let’s go to the nearest base.”

According to this Laptop the nearest base was the headquarters of the “Archaic Accountants”, led by “Archibald, the Aggressive Chief-Accountant”. 

“I have the feeling we will not meet many normal people during this adventure,” Lori said in a deadpan voice before groaning. “Let’s just get this over with.”

As the police came, the three eldest Louds were on their way.

* * *

Next time, on Drago- I mean, “Louds of Rage”:

Lori, Leni and Luna attack the “Archaic Accountants“ in the “Royal Woods A mark, a yen, a buck or a pound Bank” that had been overtaken by them.

It comes to a big battle; the fate of many mores is at stake, including another Loud sister.

But will the main accountant count their numbers, or will that gang boss pay his last bill?

All this and more in Chapter 2 of:

LOUDS OF RAGE!

**Author's Note:**

> **They fight and they fight and they fight and they fight.  
>  And there will be even more.**
> 
> **I was inspired to write this by the many Beat 'em up video games I saw on YouTube or played myself.**
> 
> **Please, if you like what you saw so let yourself be heard in any way so that I know that that there are people who want to read more about this.  
>  I am also thankful for any form of constructive criticism.**
> 
> **I wish you all the best in these difficult times and that you may overcome the difficulty of the Covid-19 crisis. Stay healthy, stay safe and keep the masks on.**
> 
> **Until next time and remember, that leather-themed criminal fears sharp objects.**


End file.
